A new face pt 2
by itsmerelyanillusion
Summary: It's more Sasuke this time. But this time he saves the kingdom. But it was a practice run more like.


**So how'd you like my story so far. Well here's another one. Warning I do not own Adventure Time And Naruto Shippuden, also I do not own any copyrights. Companies that work for/with Cartoon Network, Viz Anime, Shonen Jump and other companies I do not own any copyrights. Now read my globdang story.**

Finn was at the hill lying down. He was still thinking of the other human boy. Another him( and no this will not turn homo).  
He only caught a glimpse.

He walked out the field.  
He sighed

"Might as head well to Flame Princess."

At her house. Finn saw her throw rocks around and shoot fireballs at the them.

"Hey Finn, check this out."  
She threw a spinning flame disc and smashed the rock into oblivion. Then a rock flame hit Finn on his hat which started to burn a little. He was staring to the ground. Reminiscing.

"Uh, Finn you okay ?" Asked Flame Princess.  
"Huh, oh yeah I'm great. Just great." He replied. Then went back reminiscing.  
"Is something wrong ?"  
He looked up at her. Then put his hand on her shoulder.  
"How much does your Dad know that guy ?" He asked. "Where'd did he come from ? What does he do ? Shoe size ? Favorite condiment ? Waffles or Pancake ? Adventurer, Assassin, Rogue, Civilian ? And what were those black flames he breathed ? Does he have human relatives ?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't answer all that. But I did ask my dad where he came from. I think it was a Missionary village, if that's what he said."  
"Where is that ?" He replied without hesitation to ask it.  
"My Dad said it's a month journey from here"  
" A MONTH " He said in disappointed. He kicked a rock twice his size.

"AAAAUUGGGHHH" He shouted. And stubbed his toe.  
"Finn I KNOW he's another you but..." She paused.  
"But what !?"  
"Look I know you want to go but a month I don-"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"What was that ?" He said in curiosity .

They ran to a mountain place and saw what Finn could 've dropped dead.

It was him. The savior of the candle.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was fighting. Two robots with a blue aura.  
But his eyes were different. It was red with three more other pupils. There was rage in him he was fighting two them swiftly. And understandably. He looked like a fortune teller every blow he can tell where they would strike at the next moment. He slashed them both but only created a dent. Then without hesitation he saw the two couple standing robot locked the site on them. And quickly he rushed to them. he put the sword in his scabard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Screamed Flame Princess.  
The robot punch was going to devastate them.  
Sasuke heard the scream. He hesitated no more.  
He punched them both. Appearing out of nowhere. In a "T" form. But robot's punch felt like 16 car crashes. He spurted out bit of blood. He landed in the river. On the cliff next to where Flame Princess lived.

He was trembling, he tried to get up as much as he could. He got up shaking bit. He threw his sword in the middle of the river. But what caught Finn and Flame Princess' attention was that the sword and the human was solid on the water. He coughed out blood and caught the blood with his hand and washed it off with the water.

Finn squinted as he was doing weird thing with his hands. He was like somehow using sign language in a very high-speed way. He stopped. Then squat down a little. A blue spark started on his center palm then multiple sparks began to appear more and more, until it began to somewhat look like a huge static blue electricity in his hand.

"I thought I'd never use this." He said in disappointment. " Huh, guess I do disappoint myself sometimes. Now let's end this thing."  
He sprinted up the mountain hill so fast, it looked like only a cloud of dust. He jumped over Finn and Flame Princess. Now if Finn had a slow-mo button he would of like seen him and eyes could've met. But in Sasuke's point of view... He did.

"CHIDORI !" He yelled. He pierced through the aura of the robot near Finn, creating a devastating hole in him. He immediately rushed toward the second one. And did the same for the to the last one.

He began to pant rapidly. Then fainted fast. Can't blame him for battling them for almost an hour. He began to hear distant sounds.

"...he's okay." He heard a female voice.  
"...Jake'll get him... him as fast" He heard another. But this time a male.  
"Ugh." He said in agony. "Who's there."

The Hospital. Finn had several memories at this place. The deer who took captive of everyone in the kingdom. PB who's soul was possesed by the Lich. Then PB turning 13 again. Then maybe the few burns by FP. But this time it was different it was another human being.

PB came out of the room where the conscious patient was lying at. PB was talking to Dr. Princess and Nurse Poundcake.

"So ho is he doctor ?" Asked PB.  
"He's in fine condition. Just fainted in exhaustion, that's all."  
"On top of that he does need rest fighting." Mentioned Nurse Poundcakes.

"Princess how is he ?" Finn with curiousity."  
"He's alright he just need some rest. That's all.  
"Phew. That's a relief."  
"Okay everyone back to work." Ordered the Princess.  
"Gotta ask this about Jake." He mumbled to himself.  
"What Finn ?" Asked Princess Bubblegum.  
"Oh nothing. Bye Princess." And ran outside to find Jake. He found Jake with lady. In the courtyard.

...sure he's gonna handle this ?" He questioned Lady.  
Look it's another him. I mean he hangs around with you a lot, but also he needs another human he can hang with." She replied.

"Jake, Jake dude." Yelled Finn.  
"Oh, hey Finn."  
"Hey lady."  
"Hi." She waved.  
"So how is he." Jake wanted to know.  
"Just tired for now."  
"So what do you think were gonna do he's here. Maybe we should like throw a party for him."  
"Yeah I'll ask the Princess."  
"Well rumors are already spreading the kingdom. I, mean look around." Said Jake

Finn did see. He saw pointing at him. Words that snuck around, like "human" and "alike".

"I'm gonna go now to the Princess."  
"Alright man."

Finn rushed to her lab and found her. It's a common thing.

"Princess, Princess."  
"Hello Finn."  
"About that dude..."  
"Finn he's okay, just tired not dead okay."  
"No I was just thinking we should just throw a party. You know for him."  
"Oh, okay I'll get help them to set up around. Go and invite people for this."  
"Thanks."

He met Jake at the court yard.  
"Jake let's go invite people at the party."  
"Yeah." He exclaimed. "So who are we inviting ?"  
"Marceline, Tree Trunks, Shelby, Choose Goose. Maybe Flame Princess she can wear like 30 layers of Tinfoil."  
"Okay but your'e responsible if she burns the whole kingdom."

That night at the party. Finn invited everyone he knew.  
"So Finn where is this guy at ?" As Marceline floated to Finn.  
"He should be coming."

"Sir, are you finish with the clothes we brought you ?" Asked Peppermint Butler knocking on the door.  
"Yeah I'm almost done. You know I could just wear my normal clothes."  
"There are bit torned we are repairing them."  
He came out of the patient room.  
"This it ?"  
He was wearing a white jacket, with a black button up shirt, dark jeans, white tux shoes, red gloves and a black Fedora.  
"This is a bit too much you know."  
"You look splendid." Peppermint Butler commented. "Oh and here is your sword."  
He took it out his hand slid it around the belt loop.  
"Okay show me the way to this party. I got important buisness to do."

"He should be here." Finn was begining to worry.  
"Finn you shouldn't worried." Flame Princess tried to calm her down.  
"What if he left or..."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." Announced Peppermint Butler. "Give your eyes to Sasuke Uchiha."  
He came out of the curtains.  
Everyone saw him it was no lie. He was another human.  
There were conversations starting.

"Sasuke I'd like you to meet. The Princess."  
"Hello your majesty."  
"Hello human. It's very nice to meet you. Please come." She handed a finger movement to follow her.  
Sasuke looked at the servant. He gestured to follow her. He then followed.  
While he was following gossip started to arise from peasants to royalty including other princess' and most just look at him.  
PB tapped Finn on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Sasuke meet Finn. The human.  
They both stared at each other.  
"You must be Finn." He handed a hand for a shake.  
"You must be Sasuke." He returned the hand and did the shake.  
"How old are you." Finn asked him  
"14 and a half. You ? He returned and replied. ( I know he's sixteen or fifteen. But it's just age maybe height too. Whatever just continue reading)  
"14 also. So how long have you been visiting here..."

CRRRRSSSSHHHHH.

" I AM THE KING OF WIND, ICE, AND BLIZZARD. I AM-  
"What do you want Ice King ?" Asked Finn  
"Oh come on, Finn you totally disrupted the introduction." He complained. "So let me wrap it up or sum whichever way you want to go. You the new human. I want to you see how powerful you are. So I created a ice dome. Around the Kingdom.  
He floated to the air and a huge chasm of ice opened and closed for him. Everyone in the party ran outside and saw the ice dome. The Gumball guards were frozen and couldn't move. Finn was about to yell of the Ice King of spoiling the party he asked.

"Finn hold my sword." Sasuke tossed the sword to Finn.  
"I'll help." Flame Princess offered.  
" No this is my fight." He ordered. "Everyone get inside.

He started to do weird movements with his hand and the blue spark appeared and multiplied.  
"Move."  
Then the crowd around him moved to what look like a runway.

He rushed forward and created a blasting amount of wind.

"CHIDORI." And he went to one of the corners of the dome. He created a small hole enough for him to get out.  
He ran to the top of the dome. And saw the Ice King.

"Wow your'e pretty strong." He was surprised." But you cant break this dome."  
"Wel'l see about that." He remarked. He did the weird hand movement again.  
He lunged at the Ice King. But the wizard dodged.  
"CHIDORI REPULSE." He created a lightning pulse around the dome by punching it.  
The Ice King looked at him.  
"Well that was a waste." He said. "If I were you I would-  
Then they started to hear small cracking noises in the dome. They saw a small cracking under the field of ice. Then the crack got bigger and started to have a chain reaction and kept going in the base.

"Crud, didn't think this out throughly." He exclaimed."Err, Clone Jutsu"  
Several copies of Sasukes appeared.  
"What's the status." Asked a clone.  
The ice began to tremble. Then the shaking stopped.  
"I see."

"Okay, kid you got us into this mess now fix it." Demanded the Ice King. But the clones and Sasuke ignored him.

" This might get crazy but we need to break this ice."  
"Wait, what ?!" Said a different clone.  
"Look here's the plan. Two groups of three, that means you and you come with me. And you two go with him. It's weird that he's like pointing to himself. Lay a paperbomb right here. He pointed to the surface they were standing on."As the layer of ice fall to the ground, rush up to the huge shard of falling slice or chidorize the piece into small bits. Got it"  
"Got it" Said the clones.  
"Good"

"Hey guys what are ya mumblin' over there." Asked the Ice King.  
"Get away from here, Ice king." He growled.  
"Okay, okay. Just gonna, na' head up to my kingdom with my Gunths.  
"Whatever get outta here."  
The wizard flew to his icy region.  
"Ready ?"  
The clones nodded. Then they each pulled out a strip of paper with weird handwriting and put it on the ice.  
"Jump." They swiftly jumped up. "Okay pull it in." They did a hand movement where they clapse there hand. The index finger and middle finger both hands were parallell. Then the small strips of paper exploded.

"GO, GO, GO." He roared.  
"CHIDORI."  
"Snake Sword."  
"CHIDORI KATANA."  
"CHIDORI SREECH."

At the ground it was like a huge blue streaks and exploding fireworks.  
"Dude want some popcorn." He asked Finn.  
"Oh, uh yeah, man." He took a few pieces. And ate it.

"Sasuke." One cloned yelled at him. He was busy destroying shards of huge ice.  
"Talk to me."  
"I've been using the Sharingan. And I think that that huge shard right there is gonna hit those three. He pointed at Marceline, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum.  
"You, throw me there." He asked one of the clones determinely. The clone grabbed his foot and twirled him around a few time and lanuched at the destination. He then went back at his job.  
The shard was coming closer at the trio.  
Flame Princess looked down and noticed a huge shadow, she looked up and saw a huge Ice Shard.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."  
"What is it, Fl-."Pb looked up and screamed.  
Finn turned around and his eye widened.  
"NOOOOO." He screamed and ran towards them.

BOOOOMMMMMM!

"No, No, No." Yelled Finn. "NOOO."  
The fog lifted and Finn saw 3 breaths saved.

Sasuke. Upper sliced the huge shard. His reached the shard before it came.  
"You guys okay ?" The three nodded. "Looks like the clones jobs are done. Thanks guys. Seal."  
Then six smokes appeared, ironically the six clones disappeared.

"Oh, man the party's ruined." Said Jake.  
"But, uh hey thanks." Said Sasuke.  
"Maybe there some way we can repay you." Requested PB.  
" Don' know." He didn't want to be selfish or too moderate to do this.  
"Maybe you can stay here." Suggested Fire Princess.  
"Yeah, yeah." Agreed Finn. "Maybe we can hang out. tomorrow. And I can show you around OOO."  
"Okay. Fine have it our way. Buuut. We still have a party don't we ?"  
"Oh, Yeah." Noticed Jake. "PAAARRRTTTAAAYYY ! Come on lady."  
" Fine. Fine. One Dance. But that's it okay."  
"Hey FP you don't mind if we talk."  
"Who ?"  
"Sasuke." He replied.  
" Okay." She agreed.

While Finn and Sasuke were talking. He wanted to know everything about him. (I'll do the bio in the next two stories.) they were in the terraces talking with drinks in their hand, no alcohol.

"Hey FP." Said Marceline Behind.  
"Whoa. You scared me there for me second there Marce." Said. FP.  
" Heh, he love that. So about that new guy."  
"What about him ?"  
"I, mean which you know he looks."  
"Soooo...?"  
"Come on Flamey. I mean let me ask you this. Which one looks better Finn the Adventurer or Sasuke the new guy."  
Flame Princess looked at them both. They were talking. Probably adventures they were sharing.  
"I gotta admit it. Sasuke does look better than Finn. Probably because he dosen't have the childish look. Even before he had that getup. But I still like Finn though.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go play my bass. Later." She waved at Flame Princess. She waved back.

The party was over. Finn offered him to stay at his place but didn't take the offer. The princess offered it before he can and agreed fist to her.

At the room where Sasuke was staying at for the night. He was the balcony. Staring at the moon, when a leaf landed beside his left hand where he had both hand in a triangle form. He looked at the leaf and picked it up. "Wonder what's your story ? Finn." Then toss the leaf down. It began to hover down and spinned endlessly, until the leaf began to be carried to the wind. He went back to his bed and fell asleep without taking his clothes off, but the shoes and socks were off. He yawned. Then eyes began to feel like weights and fell asleep.


End file.
